The Devil's Violin
by Carson Reese1
Summary: Every twenty years, a girl is born with a violin on her wrist. At seventeen she is delivered to the devil to, to feed them to him in exchange for doing nothing to the people. This time I was the girl who would be fed to the devil. Dominant Edward.


**Summary:** Every twenty years, a girl is born with a violin on her wrist. At seventeen she is delivered to the devil to, to feed them to him in exchange for doing nothing to the people. This time I was the girl who would be fed to the devil. Dominant Edward.

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. Also this is Lady Rebel Girl work I'm just the translator.**

Every twenty years, a girl is said to be born, to be fed to the devil that was hiding in a house twenty miles from our village. It was said they sacrificed a young girl, so that the devil would not obliterate the world and end the human race. No one knew what he did with the girl, but people believed he ate them, leaving their bones, and then hang their bones by the castle to attract evil spirits, others said he kept them as slaves. The devil did not like older women, he liked young girls, full of vitality, and if they were older women, he would kill them, then come into town and slaughter 20 people.

However, I do not know if they were telling the truth or just lying.

Unfortunately, it was three days before my birthday; the day I am going to turn seventeen, all I had was the violin strings of the devil, and a symbol of a violin on my wrist.

My parents took it pretty bad to know that they have to give their daughter to the devil. I hovered nearby to watch an old stone castle, it was still durable, and it would stay there for an eternity along with the devil. It was all fenced up, to a great height, and never had butterflies or colorful flowers nearby. There were weeds a meter tall, dead trees, broken, dark-colored weeping willow.

At night, you could hear the howling of wolves, which roamed the town at night, hoping to take some of the cattle, or take any human. The funny thing was they never attacked those who had the mark of the devil, like me. I could walk where I pleased or do what I wanted, because my future was already determined to be eaten by the devil.

It was said that the devil was the most sadistic, crazy, dark and evil person in the world. However, nobody ever met the devil. There were people who said they saw him before, while he was wandering around looking for food they said he was speaking in another language. They said he was tall, pale, with two crimson red eyes, when he smiled you could see his two sharp canine teeth, which was for tearing and sucking blood from your body. However, when he was angry or very hungry, he becomes lax and black as coal.

They said he had uncommon strength, could break anything without effort, and every time he touched a plant it turned into dust. His laugh was the chant of hell.

I have no friends, and never wanted any. Why should? Who wants to be your friend when they know that you are going to be eaten by the devil? I also tried to break my relationship with my parents, but they loved me so much and were too strong to break. I became autistic, alone, all alone; I wanted to be saved from the hell in which I was in.

I was no longer afraid of being eaten by the devil; I had already exceeded that, from age six I knew that I was going to be killed by the devil.

I sighed.

I looked into the forest, which was covered with thick fog, which made it even more terrifying. I could see the castle; it was one of the tallest towers in town. I also saw stone statues that seemed to be looking at me, there were some who seemed to be crying, women crying inconsolably. Many said that these statues were the women he had killed. They said he put them in boxes and covered it with concrete, vivid, when it dried; he took them out and put them in his garden dead, exhibiting them as trophies.

I knew what was going to happen.

Within three days, three hours, three minutes and three seconds, I would be owned by the devil. The priest would throw holy water on me every day, even when I was asleep; I would wake up feeling water run down my face.

They told me I was born on the third day in the third month, which was known as the damned time. My mother fainted, and my father went to pray, but ... why pray for someone who was lost in the dark?

I was sitting on a log, which was cut, forming a taco. Old, dry, and dark, it seemed as if fire had passed by it. I put my hands in my lap and I kept watching the morning sky, which was filled with thick clouds that covered everything. In three days, I was going to be delivered to the devil.

Could I break the curse?

No, maybe I could break the hunger of the devil. No, no way out, I knew I was short. I was not going to church; I wanted to be alone and count the clouds.

I decided to go home; my parents would be working tonight, so I would be alone, facing the wall, counting the wet spots, or just sit around. There was nothing to do. I got the trunk, and I went home, feeling the earth under my bare feet, small stones, plants and an occasional bug. I walked as I looked toward the ground, watching my feet move. Many times, I stood on a tree and played with the ground, its touch was raspy and cold.

I arrived at my little house, the neighbors did not talk to me; they just looked at me, and whispered words of comfort.

Although I was free, I had it all sorted in my head not to mourn about my life. That is why I closed the door and looked around my house, dusty blankets over some furniture. My mother had left it to take care of everything, I was lost and confused, and I sat on the stairs, listening to the stairs crackling because of my weight. I looked out the window, opened it, as dust was passing by the small rays of sun that were not covered by clouds. I saw the specks of dust fall, making little balls on the floor.

I began to play the church organ I had been given. Its melody was sad, slow, and painful. They had given the violin of the devil to me; they said that one day they found a paper with the notes of the song that had to be played three days before giving the Devil the chosen girl.

Since that day, playing it by memory all the dead souls of the young, or people who are supposed to be dead and lost in the dark, they say the melody helps them find their way. I closed my eyes as the song continued.

Since there was only one full day, when I was going to be delivered to the devil. Just one day. I was sitting on the trunk; I had to do different prayers and rituals. I walked to the church, when all the farmers were in; they made a circle to let me pass. The Kings are not involved in the devil, and they said they would never have the violin.

I was barefoot, feeling the stones on the ground, looking at the cross that was on top of the church. I kept walking and entered the church, where priests were there, nuns, and my parents sat with their heads down. My mother wept silently, tears falling down her cheeks.

My impulse was to approach them, but I remembered it was better to keep your distance it would do less damage. I approached the priest, and I saw that a silver vessel was on the ground with blood in it, it was blood of all the peasants, who had cut themselves and had given up their blood.

The alliance with the devil.

I got into the silver vessel, feeling my ankles getting soaked with blood, feeling the warmth of the blood. I still had my dress cloth on and it was gnawed and dirty. The priest took a glass of blood and threw it on my shoulders, around my body, making my body smell like blood. They said that when the devil smelled blood, he hunger grew and became more sadistic. I took the last cup of blood, put one finger in the cup and I drew a cross on my forehead with blood.

I closed my eyes.

I felt someone throw the cup of blood on my head, it was being rained completely in my hair; my hair was stuck to my face as I just breathed without thinking about anything. Then I drew two crosses, one on each eyelid, as I opened my eyes.

"Now go to the lake behind the church, child. Wash and purify yourself." He said as he turned and left, leaving the smell of incense in the air.

No one was there, my parents neither the nuns nor the other priests. Nobody. I looked at the container and there was no blood inside it, it was as if it had been absorbed. I left the container and began to walk, then left. There were traces of blood on the ground.

Before I went to the lake, I looked at the church. I reached down and gathered my hands to pray. I bowed my head and closed my eyes.

'I never prayed before God, because I did not want to associate myself with anyone, but I need to talk to you before falling into the dark. I know my destiny is to go down the dark without a candle, I know my destiny is to be eaten alive by the devil. I just wanted to ask you to look after my family, and that the curse will be over. After me, please make sure there is not another little girl who has to live the life I had to. Amen.'

I got up and went next door, leaving my footprints all over the church and droplets on my dress. I opened the door and looked at the lake, it was clean, quiet, and everything about it was perfect. The trees and willows made curtains to the leaves, rocks ... The waterfall. I took little steps in the water as I felt how cold the water was, the last thing that I will feel that would be cold and pure feeling, then everything would be hot and burnt.

When I went far enough, I sank into the water, feeling like I was cleaning. Diving, feeling the cold water on my skin, my heart pumping. I kept swimming, and for once in life, I started laughing. My laughter rang high as I swam and splashed in the water. I picked up a stone that was very nice in the water, blue and green. I stared at my hand and listened as someone spoke. I turned and saw two girls my age with two kids.

'Look, she's crazy. She is talking to herself," whispered a blonde teenage girl

"Go!" I yelled.

I went towards her, as I left the water. She stepped back. I went to her while the others shouted and ran away. I looked at my wrist, where was the violin. Her eyes widened and her face went white.

Before she tried to run, I gripped her by the neck. I started to squeeze harder and harder, stronger. I saw her lips turn purple and her eyes were drying up, her face turned whiter. I walked up to her ear, making my grip less painful so she could listen while her hands were trying to remove mine.

"Do not look back." She looked into my eyes, crying. "Don't look back unless you want the devil to catch you."

I released her, she lifted herself up as she coughed and listened as she put her hands on her throat. She ran, stumbling several times, clinging to the trees. I jumped into the water and went swimming and laughing while I still had the stone in my hand. I opened my hand and saw that it was black; it was not blue or green. Then I looked up to see it better, it was all black with red cracks.

"What is this?" I murmured as I touched it.

I stood on the shore of the lake, and left in the sand while playing. I went to touch it and it burned me. I removed my fingers from it, and then put them in water. The sky was dark; the night looked out of the mountains. I felt someone was watching me, circling me.

I turned my head, but nobody was there.

I stood in the middle of the lake to look better. Even the sky had taken a dark black, fog, the forest was filled with fog, and plants seemed to become darker. My heart started beating faster; feeling came through my veins my blood with adrenaline. I turned around, listening to the movement of water around the waterfall and me.

'You're not strong enough." I whispered.

I saw a tall shadow in the forest; I could see crimson red eyes, like lava. I watched for a few minutes until they became more and more black, black with small red slits, which were disappearing. He smiled, showing his long and sharp fangs.

It was the vision of the devil.

He murmured strange words, it seemed like curses, I looked at the water again, it began to darken, and it turned black, without being reflected in it. I was alarmed and looked again at the devil.

He was no longer there.

I looked at the water.

It was not dark; it was like before I could see stars reflecting off the water, small dots of colors that adorned it. The next night, I would be owned by the devil, this would be the last, but ... Why had he come? I got out of the water and lay down on the shore, feeling the cool grass on my legs and my arms. I looked at the mark of the violin, which was now black, completely black.

I touched my fingers slowly as I thought about his smile and his black eyes. I closed my eyes to rest while breathing. He had too much power over me.

I woke up listening to the sound of the waterfall. I opened my eyes as I stood up, slowly, and I realized I was hungry but could not eat. It was forbidden.

I looked around, everything seemed just as dark and foggy, it seemed as if he had slept only two minutes and everything was the same. I remembered when I was four years old they told me it was the act of the devil.

Food.

His flesh.

At first, I cried a thousand tears, sinking, falling forever. However, I got up and decided to do my best. I would not have a husband, children, and a house ... How much would a grave or a gravestone with my name.

I wondered what time it was, what to do. Nothing, I did not have anything to do. Did you walk to the house of the devil? Alone? When I asked my mother what they did when they had to leave, I said, other than knowing they were bound and a blindfold, with no one. He paused and continued looking out the window, ignoring me.

Today was my birthday.

My seventeenth birthday.

I got up, and looked around me; I decided it was better to go to my home. I started walking, and looked back, until I remembered the words I said to the blonde, "_Don't look back unless you want the devil catch you."_

However, it had caught me and anyway I did not look back, I kept walking into the dark forest that seemed to scream my name, pulling me into it. Thinking it was the last time that I could look into the beautiful sky.

I walked, feeling the wet earth under my feet. The forest had a sinister, scary. It seemed as if the dead branches of trees are caught between their branches or scratching. No animals were harmless, just very strange insect. I kept walking until I saw the tallest tower of the castle.

"My new home." She murmured.

The wind began to move faster, moving all around, the trees creaked, and my hair was put back, driven entirely by the wind. I kept walking; he would clarify the image of the castle. I could see some statues, some were somewhat broken, or were already dissecting.

It was at the door and opened one, listening and squeaked, being oxidized. I observed my surroundings before entering the castle, looking at my new home in the dark. However, my heart was normal, and my head felt no plans to flee, it was as if I actually felt comfortable.

Good.

'My new home" I whispered. "Hell."

I went in, taking slow and careful steps.

Upon entering, the doors were shut tight and fast, so I would not escape, but I did not want to escape, it started to rain.

I looked at the sky while the water droplets wet my face. I opened my arms and enjoyed the rain. The hair stuck to my face completely, and although I knew I could catch a cold, nothing made sense. I sighed and watched the steam out of my mouth. It was cold. In addition, I thought to get into it, only have heat.

What would I do? Would it be different here?

I looked at the garden it was completely wet. I could see the herbs with water droplets in their stems, bright. I looked at the statues, with droplets of water traveling down their pained faces, as their bodies disappeared into the cement. I could better appreciate how the garden was. The weeping willows moved in the wind as it started to rain harder.

I heard a melody in the castle.

Someone was playing the organ.

I closed my eyes, listening to its melody, delighting and thinking about what had been my life. Nothing. At least now, the food would be something to someone or something and would serve some purpose. I heard the rain for the last time and went to the door to ring the bell.

Small steps.

I stood, and pressed the doorbell. I pressed it and heard a dark melody, simple and sadistic. I shuddered at the cold that my body was enduring. The door opened and I went in.

The door closed quickly and stayed in the big house alone. I started to look at the little light there was in the house, the candle flames were threatening to go off at any time. I took a few steps forward, and the melody stopped.

I stood in the middle and watched everything. There were two stairs joined together. Everything was clean, intact. Was someone else living there? I noticed there were pictures, portraits of people, and many people. I went to them and the melody rang again.

I saw that one of them was a girl with blue eyes and black hair smiling in the picture. She seemed friendly and cheerful. Her black hair was long, very long and if only the face and come out a little chest hair would, you have the waist. It was straight over. She was pale, thin lips and her hand was in her face, while caressing her mark of the violin.

I went to another side, where there was another girl. She was serious, dreamy, looking for another point, as if looking through a window. Her eyes were brown, and had dark brown hair. Her lips were small and her hand was placed on her lips, as if commanding silence. She also had the violin.

There were many portraits of each girl, but I went to one that attracted my attention appeared to love. Her eyes were dark green; her hair was brown and looked at who was painted, so it seemed you were watching. Her smile was warm, like she was in love.

In addition, I went to the last of all that had caught my attention. A dark-eyed girl with blonde hair. Her eyes were dark, completely dark and it seemed just to mourn, had tears in her eyes.

Her blond hair was long in a ponytail riding. She was darker skinned than the others, but had a menacing, dark. She had a cut lip, but her beauty was still perfect. Her two hands clasped and his head in them. You could see he had the violin, but it seemed as though the violin was bleeding. Could you fall in love with her beauty and not be able to let go of her?

I kept watching the house, and the melody was ringing, causing a dark and black that would scare me, but I relaxed. I went up the stairs to go up and see whom it was who was playing the organ. I put my hand on the railing; I put the first foot on the step.

I started up the stairs slowly, but it seemed that only my body moved, as the music called to me. I was totally mesmerized. When I went, I saw a long dark hallway, lit by a few candles. I closed my eyes and listened carefully to where he came from the music. I walked and I felt that I had cut something. I looked at my finger, which left a trail of blood. I realized that I had chipped finger. The music stopped abruptly, interrupted, but remained strong, as a roar.

I walked to a black gate that was half-open, where the sound came. My footsteps were heard on the wooden floor, and my breathing was somewhat irregular but moderate. My finger had stopped bleeding, as I went into that room, mesmerized.

I stopped immediately and thought it could be a trap.

What if the music was cursed? Although there was all bloody, I was born to serve, he had chosen me as a child while I was in the womb of my mother, and nothing mattered except serving him. I walked and opened the door wide.

There was a person sitting playing the organ. I closed the door, locked with the devil. He stopped playing and turned to face me. I was surprised by his beauty, the beauty of batter for each pore. He was completely pale, perfect. He looked like a statue that had made life a damn night. His eyes were red, completely red, watching carefully, squinting. His hair was auburn, messy, giving him a more sadistic look. He was tall and his body was perfect.

He smiled.

I could see his perfect white teeth. His white teeth shone, I knew he was hungry but he didn't scare me; he wanted to feed on my fear, making my heart want to come out of my chest, breathing quickly. Somewhat weak.

He approached me with elegant steps like a cat.

I followed his steps with my eyes, watching him and all of his perfection. His eyes were dark until it became completely black. When he was close to me, I was inspired to capture his scent. He smelled so masculine, so cool. So was the devil. His hand went to my face and I shivered as his cold, hard hand stroked my cheek.

"Welcome Bella" he whispered in a dark and sadistic voice. I was not surprised that he knew my name so he surely would know everything about me.

What did I do? Nothing, I could not do anything he could do whatever he wanted with me. I heard the thunder and lightning, causing me to shudder, as the loud noises seemed to bounce off the glass. I closed my eyes, feeling him touch my cheek. What would he do with me? I listened again as he let out a smile. He put his hand where my heart was.

"Are you scared?" He whispered softly.

"No." I said slowly. "That is not the word I wanted to use."

"Oh, no?" I shook my head while his other hand was still touching my face. He laughed, making me shudder. So-So ... What is the word?

"I don't know." I said without opening his eyes. "Maybe ... I am curious."

"Curious?"

I nodded and opened my eyes. I was shocked when I saw his eyes were black and watching me intently. A tingle went through my stomach watching him so closely and well. His smile was widening slowly as I watched his fangs appear. I blinked several times, while I blinked more than a few times per minute. I tried clearing my head so I could think straight, but having him close to me, I could not rebuild.

"I'm ready." I said in a whisper.

He hit me hard against the door I had closed earlier. I groaned in pain as I felt my head hit hard against the door and the handle had hit me on the hip painfully. His hand grabbed my jaw strong.

"Ready for what, Bella?" He said while his other hand grabbed my finger that had been injured before, with the thread of dried up blood.

He smiled, watching me with those crazy eyes. His eyes were completely black, as they looked at me. He grabbed my finger tightly and put it in his mouth. I groaned when I felt his tongue wrap around my finger, and teeth to open the small backcourt he had before.

He was sucking my blood, jerking my thumb, smiling. His eyes did not leave mine, and was reaching a point where I dreaded, seemed wildly, from another world. His beauty drowned me; I felt his grip was gaining strength in my jaw.

"Me-e ... I cannot breathe." I whispered.

"Do you think I'm going to treat you better than the others?" He said without taking his finger out of my mouth. "What are you different from the others? He laughed, as I shivered as his cold tongue was sucking and licking the wound.

"No, I know I'm the same as the others." I said with difficulty.

He removed my finger from his mouth, and his grip loosened, leaving me leaning against the door. His body collided with mine. I remembered when they said that his strength was enormous, his beauty is sinking, his smile will break your thoughts ... It was all true. I remembered the blonde girl that I almost choked with my hands.

He grabbed my wrist where I had the violin on it.

His black eyes looked at me with confusion. What happened? Was it not I who had talked to that girl like that? Could I go? Where was the violin that caressed my wrist, which also looked black? I remembered the stone that grew darker.

"Why are you so dark?" He said as he took my wrist to his lips and inhaled. His nostrils flared. "You smell so good." I was surprised at the change of his personality that changed from being angry one second to being happy another.

I groaned when I felt his teeth dig into my wrist. I shuddered at his body, which was so close to mine, his hips against mine, and his chest against mine. I groaned again, but strangely, I moaned with pleasure as I felt that he was pulling my vein. His eyes never left mine, smiling as he took my blood.

Separated, with streaks of blood on his lips and teeth, he looked at my wrist, which had a bite mark on it. I had black blood, why? His bloodshot eyes looked at my wound, which made me shudder at the prospect that I come back to bite.

Before I could react, I was pulled to the ground, crashing hard against the wood. I groaned in pain. I touched my head with my hand, and there was blood, but it was not red ... it was black ... I looked at the Devil, who was standing seriously.

"How can you have black blood? Huh?" He shouted.

"I do not know really." I said, trying to get up, my voice hoarse.

However, I slipped, causing me to fall back to the ground. He looked at me with narrowed eyes suspiciously. What had I done? He took my hair in his hands as he cursed. I wondered how my parents would react, what would the people do. Even I did not know his name, though I did not care, though his character, I knew I was short here.

'I ..."spoke again, drawing my attention. "I was better off without you! I could do what I wanted!" He said while spinning me around in the room.

"I do not know what you mean." I said without getting up.

He looked angry, as he approached me slowly. My heart was not afraid, no more powerful pump; no, I kept the same except my breathing was in gasps. He knelt down, bringing his face close to mine. Sadistically smiling and grabbed my hair, pulled my face closer to his. His other hand went down my cheeks, until he came down to my chest. He arched an eyebrow.

"You who have to serve me forever, you will never die and will be my slave forever. Do your damn people know anything?" I shook my head. "I am glad to have killed all they others were useless. He said with difficulty. "Who has the sign of the devil in black violin with blood, will be my spouse for life, Bella. We will love each other forever."

At that time, my whole world fell apart. Broke. I thought it would only last for two days, and then he would kill me. I realized it was useless, for all eternity, I would live with him forever. Always. Now I imagined feeding, being his slave, and raising children of the devil ... I wanted to scream and run, but now I could not. I looked at him, remembering when he came to see me lying on the lawn of the lake.

"Why were you born?" He said shaking strongly. "Why!"

He got up and started dragging me by the hand out of the room where we were before, leading me down the dark hallway where they were candles. He walked fast and I was about to fall many times due to his velocity. He opened a door and I was surprised to see that it was a double room, which I assumed was his. The marriage bed was dressed in black, as were the curtains. The floor was parquet and windows were closed. There was a desk, a table where he had many roles, but as you would know there was no cross. Everything was dark. The carpet had been black and red. He pushed me onto the bed roughly.

"I will be yours, we will be together, and we will love forever."

I felt the weight of his body on mine. His hand went to my dress cloth at a stretch; he ripped it up, leaving me totally naked before him. I looked, and this time I got scared at the thought of what he might do with me, or how bad it would be. He seemed to smell my fear, though he did not smile the way I thought he would.

"Innocent ... Are you a virgin." He said as he pressed his nose on my neck. "Do not worry Bella, I will take care of you, we will be together forever, try to be, as ... I will not say good, because that is an insult to me, but I think you understand what I mean."

I said nothing, just stayed silent. I was surprised to notice his hard, cold lips against mine. His hands were on my waist, squeezing tightly, touching me. His body was totally glued to mine, feeling his hips brush against mine. His tongue entered my innocent mouth; I shivered, his tongue was warm. His tongue tangled with mine, knowing all the corners of my mouth. My hands went to his neck as it got tangled in his hair.

I realized that I wanted him; my body wanted his cold body against mine. Although ... Who would not? He nibbled my lips with a skill that I knew where he was going to proceed. Surely, it would have been, but I could not say rape, because I remembered the pictures he had, of the women smiling. Nevertheless, they were always happy... Why?

His lips went down to my neck, biting and licking leaving, where he would surely brand me as his own. He went down to my breasts. I looked at him, waiting for movement. I closed my eyes to see as he put one of my breasts into his mouth. I put my hands in his hair, pulling it and sticking him closer to my chest. He got my nipple and started biting while I writhed and moaned in pleasure. His other hand massaged the other, giving pinching my nipple. His tongue wrapped around my nipple, and he pulled it.

"Oh God ..." I said as I arched back.

"Here there is no God, Bella." He returned to spin his tongue on my breast, and then blew it. His voice was harsh and strong regardless he was still giving me pleasure. "Here there is only me and you."

His lips turned to join mine when I claimed. This time he took the liberty to enter my tongue, and many feelings came and went through my body as I noticed the traces of blood sucked from me before. Feeling his cold lips against mine was the best pleasure.

I was in hell.

With the devil in bed.

He took off his clothes in one motion and I enjoyed his naked body glued to mine. I had never been with a man, and I had never connected with someone I did not want what to be with. My hands went to his shoulders; I played and scratched with my fingers when I felt that his lips were on my neck. I lowered my hands down his chest hard and stony; I smiled when I noticed as he shuddered. At that moment, I realized that he had an erection.

He was just at my entrance, and he knew what he was doing, hurting, no matter what. His hips touched with mine, causing me to grimace.

'You're going to pray for the devil Bella." He said giving me another bite at the neck.

"No, I will not." I said breathlessly.

His fingers were leaving my breasts, which distracted me just long enough as he got to my area, where his two fingers penetrated me quickly and strong. I moaned into his ear. He began to move, which caused me a nuisance, but some pleasure in it.

'You are wet Bella. Want to go to hell." He said biting my earlobe.

I could only nod, it was no good to lie, it was true, and I wanted him to touch on my body. His two fingers pinched my clit, making me arch my back. His lips went straight to my breasts.

"Oh ... Shit." I murmured with pleasure. He laughed in my ear. He looked into my eyes and smiled.

"That's it Bella." He said hoarsely. "Love me."

His fingers were in my privacy, and went to my lips. He got them. He closed his eyes while licking and I was squinting. When his cock opened my lips, he smiled.

I shuddered at his smile, knowing he would see for the rest of my life, something that should bother me but instead I liked it. He settled between my legs and entered me. At first I screamed in pain, do not stop, they kept giving me smiling as he lunged, while I twisted in pain as tears fell from my eyes. I felt his big member filling me up completely, breaking all that was pure before me. He kept going in and out of me tightly as I kissed her lips tightly. He looked into my eyes, which were black.

"Forever."

He muttered before nailing his teeth into my neck, causing all the pain to disappear and enter pleasure. I started moving my hips against his, he rubbed me to get more pleasure, and I smiled when I heard a roar that came out of his chest. My eyes were closed, until I felt he had a small but deep slit in his throat, forcing me to drink it.

"Bella baby." he ordered while he was pulling my vein.

Should I drink? Drinking would be mean that I unify with the Devul, I could never walk on the light, I was always in the dark under the devil's hands, smiling and biting. If he did, he would die and go with God, but ... why did I want to stay with him? I don't even know his name, and the pleasure he was giving me, I imagined being with him forever, having children with him, loving him, and feeling his touch every day. "I will stay forever at your side," I whispered in his ear tenderly.

"Bella" he said after he sent a strong thrust that made me moan. His hand went to my head, supporting my lips onto his wound, blood staining my lips. "Bella, my name is Edward," he shouted.

Just knowing his name, I brought my lips to his wound and started sucking it, tasting his blood, going through my veins; we would be together for eternity. He lunged stronger, and without leaving his neck, I shouted his name in ecstasy, feeling his blood pour down my throat, filling me up. I had fallen into the trap of the devil.

**A/N: Looking for a beta if anyone is interested.**

**As They above my head I hear their song.**

**Asking me to join them for my time is not long.**

**If someone were to ask me to tell them my dream,**

**"To Fly like the Crows Above Like An Endless Dream".**

**By: Aftiel the Angel of Twilight**


End file.
